<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit by goindownshipping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738171">Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goindownshipping/pseuds/goindownshipping'>goindownshipping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Loki (Marvel), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goindownshipping/pseuds/goindownshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki couldn’t believe the universe had actually given him something good. In all his years of mischief and wrongdoings, he was sure he was doomed for a long, lonely, unfulfilling existence. And yet, here he was. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint what led to this moment; one in which his lovely alpha took him out for an extravagant dinner to celebrate their bonding. For years, he told himself he didn’t deserve it, that the other shoe would drop eventually, but Tony was always there to bring him back from that darkness, to remind him how loved he was. </p><p>Or, Tony and Loki have been in love for years and they finally bond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: “S-Slow down!”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Loki couldn’t believe the universe had actually given him something good. In all his years of mischief and wrongdoings, he was sure he was doomed for a long, lonely, unfulfilling existence. And yet, here he was. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint what led to this moment; one in which his lovely alpha took him out for an extravagant dinner to celebrate their bonding. For years, he told himself he didn’t deserve it, that the other shoe would drop eventually, but Tony was always there to bring him back from that darkness, to remind him how loved he was. </p></div><div class=""><p>He stared at himself in the well-lit bathroom mirror and smiled slightly. Apparently, the restrooms at restaurants like Per Se were equally as over-the-top as their wine prices. He took himself in, pleased with the sight of himself in the fitted black suit Tony had laid out for him earlier that evening. He took one final deep breath before heading back through the dining room, preening when he saw his alpha smiling at him across the room.</p></div><div class=""><p>As soon as he crossed the room and approached the door, Tony’s hand settled on the small of his back, guiding him through the exit.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Have I told you that you look stunning tonight, Loki?”</p></div><div class=""><p>Loki couldn’t help the blush that crossed his cheeks and the way he tucked his chin, eyes falling to the floor. He felt two fingers under his chin, gently lifting his gaze to meet Tony’s. </p></div><div class=""><p>“None of that, pretty. You look gorgeous.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Thank you, Anthony. Home?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Home indeed baby.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Tony led them to the town car waiting at the curb and quickly got them situated in the back seat. Happy smiled at them through the rearview mirror before sliding the partition up, knowing Tony and Loki would want their privacy.</p></div><div class=""><p>Tony immediately pulled Loki into his lap, desperate for his touch. Tony wove his fingers into Loki’s hair and buried his nose in the omega’s shoulder. Loki’s scent was strong, a mixture of citrus with a dash of sweetness. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, pulling the alpha even closer. </p></div><div class=""><p>“You still want this? Me?” Loki asked quietly.</p></div><div class=""><p>Tony growled against Loki’s throat, silencing the omega’s doubt. “Yes, Loki. I want you, always,” he answered forcefully. “Do you still want this?”</p></div><div class=""><p>Loki rocked his hips in Tony’s lap, defenseless against his alpha’s growls. “Anthony, god I’ve never wanted anything more.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Tony and Loki weren’t ones for gratuitous romanticism, but tonight was different. Tonight was what they’d been waiting years for. If Tony wanted to gather Loki up and whisper sweet words in his ear to make him squirm in his lap, so be it. If they wanted to stand on ceremony for one night and overuse their titles, no one needed to know. Tonight was for them, they could have anything they wanted. Tony would make sure of it.</p></div><div class=""><p>By the time they pulled up to the tower, Loki was shuddering in Tony’s grip, the words and kisses from his alpha going straight to his head, and quickly to the heat between his hips. Tony wanted to take his time, savoring the moment and Loki, but he knew how desperate they both were. </p></div><div class=""><p>“Come on, Lokes, we’re home.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Loki whined quietly but nodded, knowing the quicker he disentangled himself, the sooner he’d be back in Tony’s arms in the comfort of their home. Once outside, Tony took his hand and led him to the entrance. With a quick wave to Happy, both men disappeared into the tower.</p></div><div class=""><p>The ride up to the penthouse was charged with energy, Loki still buzzing in Tony’s grip. Tony let his hands rub up and down Loki’s back, hoping to soothe his omega enough to calm down just a bit. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Loki stepped out of Tony’s grasp and slid his jacket off his frame. He extended a hand for Tony’s jacket, moving to hang them up as Tony headed into the living room. </p></div><div class=""><p>As soon as Tony was settled in one of their overstuffed chairs, Loki dropped right into his lap again. </p></div><div class=""><p>“Hi,” Loki grinned.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Hello, omega.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Tony felt Loki’s entire body shiver at the word. He took a deep breath and pressed his face against Loki’s throat for the millionth time that day, physically incapable of going too long without mouthing along the scent gland that would soon hold his mark. He let his own scent flood the air around them, absolutely covering Loki in his own pheromones.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Mmm, you smell so good when you smell like me.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Loki was absolutely buzzing in his arms, quietly whimpering every time Tony kissed over his scent gland.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Tony,” Loki whined, “Alpha, please.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Shh, I know baby. I’ve got you Loki, I’m here,” Tony whispered against his omega’s neck.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Now, Tony, please now,” Loki urged, somehow pulling Tony even closer.</p></div><div class=""><p>Tony pulled back just slightly and slid his hands up to frame Loki’s face, his fingers firmly tangling in long, dark hair. “Slow down, baby. We have time.”</p></div><div class=""><p>His tone didn’t leave any room for arguing, and Loki simply nodded and buried his own nose in Tony’s neck, taking a deep breath of his soon-to-be mate’s woodsy scent. Tony kept one hand tangled in Loki’s hair, holding his omega close. His other arm wrapped tightly around Loki’s waist, signaling for Loki to wrap his legs tightly around Tony’s waist. Tony stood slowly and made the short trip from their living room to the master bedroom.</p></div><div class=""><p>Tony carefully lowered Loki onto the bed, causing Loki to whimper when he attempted to separate himself. Loki’s hands scrabbled for purchase on Tony’s shirt, desperate to keep his alpha close. </p></div><div class=""><p>“Tony come onnnn,” Loki begged, baring his neck for Tony.</p></div><div class=""><p>“No, Loki,” Tony rumbled, shamelessly letting a bit of a growl seep into his tone.“I said <em><strong>s-slow down</strong></em>,” Tony stuttered, caught off guard by the desperate cry coming from Loki. “I know what you want, I promise, Lokes, I know. Just let me get us settled, I promise,” Tony murmured, pressing a kiss to Loki’s cheek. </p></div><div class=""><p>Tony fixed Loki with a glare, hoping he finally made his point clear. Finally, Loki nodded and the urgency seemed to fade from his tightly wound body. He shuffled back against the headboard, subconsciously shifting the pillows around him into a makeshift nest.</p></div><div class=""><p>“I’m sorry, Tones. Just got a little too excited.”</p></div><div class=""><p>With that, Tony stepped back from the bed and began pulling off his clothing. He started with his shirt, slowly loosening his tie and undoing the buttons down his chest, not once breaking eye contact with Loki. He gave a small nod to the omega, signaling for Loki to undress as well. As the two men rid themselves of their clothes, their intermingled scents became even stronger than they already were. Their increased arousal, the intensity of their shared emotion, and the slight anxiousness all wove together in an intoxicatingly rich scent. </p></div><div class=""><p>With both men finally bare, Loki watched Tony take a step toward the bed, eyes blazing. He could feel the possessiveness radiating off his alpha. </p></div><div class=""><p>“Who’s excited now alpha?” Loki teased.</p></div><div class=""><p>Tony positively growled at the title and practically pounced on top of Loki, causing both men to bounce near the edge of the large bed.</p></div><div class=""><p>“What exactly gave you the impression I wasn’t excited, omega?” Tony whispered filthily in Loki’s ear. </p></div><div class=""><p>Tony pulled back slightly, gazing down at Loki. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, hoping to ease Loki’s excitement by proxy. As riled up as both men were, the anticipation overwhelming them both, tonight wasn’t about being rough. Loki grinned up at him, his bright smile absolutely stunning. They both remained still for a moment, simply breathing each other in and soaking up the moment.</p></div><div class=""><p>To say tonight was special was the understatement of the century. Tonight was everything for Tony and Loki. In all the bullshit the universe threw their way over the years, the two of them always seemed to scrape themselves out of the mess. Finally, <em>finally</em>, life was quiet enough for them to think about something beyond the next battle to be fought, the next army to defeat. They had never been in a rush to officially mate, but after both of their near-death experiences with Thanos, Tony and Loki were more eager than ever to cement their bond.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Anthony,” Loki murmured dreamily. He reached up, lightly tracing the edges of Tony’s graying goatee.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Yes, Loki?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Finally gonna be yours.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“You’ve been mine for as long as I can remember, and I’ve always been yours.”</p></div><div class=""><p>With that, Tony leaned in to press a kiss to Loki’s lips. It started soft and sweet but quickly evolved into a mix of whimpers, bites, and growls. Tony lowered himself onto his forearms, boxing Loki in. Loki frantically wove his fingers into Tony’s hair, pulling his alpha impossibly closer. Tony moaned at the feeling, grinding his hips down, pressing his hard cock into the crease of Loki’s hip.</p></div><div class=""><p>Loki gasped at the sensation. His body quickly caught up, producing a gush of slick that quickly created a wet spot beneath him. Tony pulled away from Loki’s mouth, once again returning his nose to Loki’s neck. His hips were moving on their own volition at this point, spurred on by Loki’s moans and stuttering hips. </p></div><div class=""><p>“You smell so fucking good Loki. God, I can’t get enough of you,” Tony groaned.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Wanna smell like you Tony, please,” Loki begged.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Yeah, pretty, I’ve got you.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Tony shifted his weight onto his left arm and trailed his right hand from Loki’s graceful neck, down his long torso, finally settling on his hip and squeezing. Loki nodded at the silent question and spread his legs, moaning at the slick pooling between his thighs.</p></div><div class=""><p>While still mouthing and nipping at Loki’s neck, Tony pressed a finger against Loki’s already wet rim. The briefest touch had Loki whining and even more slick pooling around Tony’s finger. Tony pressed in, pleased to feel Loki’s body opening up around him. </p></div><div class=""><p>As Tony continued opening Loki up, the two men completely lost themselves in each other. Neither man knew how quickly or slowly time was passing, they were only focused on each other. Tony whispered sweet nothings into Loki’s ear as he worked his fingers in and out of him. Loki couldn’t bother to focus on anything besides the pleasure his alpha was bringing him, only catching every other word here and there. His brain latched on to a few words repeatedly, <em>mine, love, always, yours.</em></p></div><div class=""><p>By the time Tony had worked three fingers into Loki, neither man could take it anymore. Loki whimpered constantly, his hips rocking to meet Tony’s fingers with each thrust. Tony pulled his fingers out and lifted his head to gaze down at Loki. His breath caught in his throat, stunned at the sight of his lovely omega. Loki’s face was a soft pink, his eyes wild with arousal. But beneath that, Tony could see a gleam of emotion making his green eyes shine even brighter than usual. </p></div><div class=""><p>“You good baby?” Tony asked quietly.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Love you so much, Tony,” Loki answered.</p></div><div class=""><p>Tony nodded, “I love you too, Loki.”</p></div><div class=""><p>A single tear escaped out of the corner of Loki’s eye, tracking down his temple and disappearing into his hair. Tony just smiled, knowing his pheromones made it plenty clear he was feeling the exact same way.</p></div><div class=""><p>“I know darling. You ready?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“More than ready,” Loki replied easily.</p></div><div class=""><p>Tony wrapped his hand around his cock, fingers still slick from being inside Loki, and lined himself up. He stayed propped up above Loki as he entered, studying his partner’s face carefully. Loki’s face morphed into something like relief when he felt Tony fully seated inside him. Tony stilled for a moment, willing himself not to pop a knot immediately and giving Loki a moment to adjust. </p></div><div class=""><p>After a few breaths, Loki wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and squeezed, letting his alpha know he was ready. Tony started a slow, deep pace, taking his time dragging his cock nearly all the way out of Loki before sliding back in. Tony certainly didn’t hold back on pleasuring Loki, his cock brushing Loki’s prostate with every thrust. Loki moaned freely and threw his head to the side, baring his neck for his alpha.</p></div><div class=""><p>Tony felt his knot start to swell. Loki was everything at that moment. The sight, sound, scent, and feeling surrounded Tony, his mind suddenly focused on nothing but claiming his omega, solidifying the bond they’d had for years. </p></div><div class=""><p>Tony dropped the arm he’d been propped up on and tangled his hand in Loki’s hair, pulling just hard enough to earn a moan from the man beneath him and bare his neck even more. Tony’s opposite hand came to settle on Loki’s waist and squeezed. With his face pressed against Loki’s throat, Tony began fucking into Loki faster, the swell of his knot catching on Loki’s rim every few passes.</p></div><div class=""><p>Loki whimpered, barely coherent as he begged for Tony.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Alpha, alpha please!”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Oh god, Loki. Tell me you want this omega,” Tony demanded.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Yes, Tony, yes god please,” Loki babbled.</p></div><div class=""><p>Tony growled at that, his hips moving wildly. His knot pressed against Loki’s rim and he bared his teeth against Loki’s scent gland. As soon as his teeth met skin, Tony pressed his knot inside Loki. </p></div><div class=""><p>That one moment seemed to stretch out into several languid seconds. As soon as Tony’s knot came to rest inside Loki, Tony dug his teeth into Loki’s neck, tasting the slightest coppery tang of blood. That taste was quickly overtaken by the shot of adrenaline coursing through his veins and Loki’s cry piercing the air. Tony felt as if he was crawling out of his skin, frenetic energy running through him. He paid no mind to the orgasm crashing through his body, his attention solely focused on his omega. <em>His omega</em>. </p></div><div class=""><p>Time sped back up for Tony and everything snapped into place. His ears were immediately filled with Loki’s whimpers, and he could feel warmth against his stomach where Loki had evidently finished in tandem with him. He didn’t lift his head from the junction of Loki’s neck and shoulder as he repeatedly licked over the fresh bite. He took a deep breath, his scent settling in alongside Loki’s, swirling together to create a new identity, one of their own. He picked out the salty scent of tears mingled in with their pheromones and blindly removed his hand from Loki’s hair to thumb at the omega’s cheeks, wiping away the tears he felt there.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Happy tears, baby?” Tony asked quietly.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Yes, alpha, very happy tears.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“I’m sorry it took us so long Lokes.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Loki didn’t dare move - knowing his alpha was in full mother hen mode, looking after him and taking care of the bite - but he reached for the hand that had settled on his cheek, squeezing tightly.</p></div><div class=""><p>“No such thing as too long, Anthony. We have all the time in the world.”</p></div><div class=""><p>With that, Loki settled back and allowed Tony to continue with his protective alpha instincts, happy to have his partner fawning all over him. Loki drifted in and out of sleep, barely awake enough to notice Tony cleaning them up and bundling them into bed. Unconsciously, Loki curled himself into Tony’s side, his nose pressed against Tony’s scent gland, finding comfort in his alpha’s scent.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Goodnight, my omega” was the last thing Loki heard before falling into a deep sleep.</p></div><div class=""><p>The next morning, Tony woke up slowly, the warm sunshine streaming through the windows rousing him from a pleasant dream that he was already forgetting. With his eyes closed, Tony took a moment to stretch his limbs, considering burrowing back into the blankets and letting sleep wash over him for a bit longer. When he finally cracked an eye open, his alarm clock was staring back at him, letting him know that it was still too early to be awake on a Saturday, despite the bright morning light. Tony lazily rolled over, his eyes settling on miles of bare skin, Loki’s long limbs splayed out in a tangle of sheets and blankets.</p></div><div class=""><p>Tony smiled to himself, more than pleased to wake up with Loki in his bed. They’d woken up together every day for years, but this was different. Tony reached out, sleepily tugging Loki into his chest, so he could press his lips to the new mark adorning Loki’s neck; the spot marking their bonding and commitment to each other. Tony felt contentment settle into his bones with his lips pressed against the mark that would soon be a permanent scar.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Too early, go to sleep alpha,” Loki complained.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Look at you, already so demanding,” Tony teased.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Damn right I am. Now cuddle me and sleep.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Tony chuckled, smiling down at Loki who was already falling asleep again. </p></div><div class=""><p>With Loki in his arms and their mingled scent filling the air, Tony took a moment to watch his omega sleep. For a man who was constantly running on too little sleep and too much coffee, Tony had never felt so settled. He could feel a tether between him and Loki that hadn’t been there just yesterday. Tony soaked the feeling in, letting the contentment wash over him. Eventually, the soft drowsiness caught up to him, and he pulled Loki closer, pressed a soft kiss to his neck.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>With a quick “I love you, omega,” Tony drifted off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you too, alpha,” was whispered so quietly, Tony thought it was a dream, welcoming him back to sleep.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, friends! Feel free to come say hi on <a href="https://goindownshipping.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, my username is the same as here, goindownshipping.</p><p>See y'all soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>